Game Credits of World People (2014)
A Ulli Lommel Film Development Team of World People * Directed by: Christopher Roberts * Produced by: David Grossman * Written by: Rick W. Oldman * Executive Producers: Yuji Naka * Screenplay by: Dave Crush, Robert Jones, Hank Needham * Story by: Donald Holmes, Rupert Neilson * Production Designer: Rich Goodman * Music Composer and Arranged by: Naofumi Hataya, Jun Senoue * Editor: Tom Maxwell * Director of Photography: Danny Young * Special Effects Supervisors: Richard Changes * Visual Effect Supervisor: Andrew Wong * Lead Programmer and Game Designer: Takashi Iizuka Cast of Characters * Steve Martin as Marc Goose * Janet Waldo as Annie Williams * Tom Cruise as Joe Minders * Michael J. Fox as Neil Falling * Yuri Lowenthal as Prof. Danny Wilde * Kate Higgins as Sir. Emily Bucks * Robert Clotworthy as Dave House * Sally Field as Dr. Sandy Wilson * Malcolm McDowell as Dr. Stuart Nelson * Richard Garriott as Lord British * Eric Idle as Mr. Jimmy Lair * John Cleese as Professor Salter * Amy Adams as Ms. Annie Blackwell * Steve March-Tormé as Principal Rich Gouldman * Danica Patrick as Jane Believes * Hal Blaine (of The Wrecking Crew fame) as Sgt. Danny Arnold * Will Wright as Lt. Dave Bones * Denzel Washington as Col. Brent Maxwell * Mark Hamill as The General Voice Talents * Steven Blum as Artakopos the Lion * Bill Farmer as Wiloers the Tiger * Nick Jameson as Celeadasa the Cats * Roger L. Jackson as Shooter the Big Robots * Paul Eiding as Shall the Small Dogs Other Cast * Drew Barrymore as Jane Weiss * Christopher Rich as Taxi Driver * Vic Mignogna as Managers * The Train Thug: Dave Ness, Joe Kleiss, Tanya Wong * Tom Hells as NYPD Spokesperson * The Police Officers: Danny Wigs, Jack Penn * The Mobsters: Ken Wilson, Todd Landis * The Gangs: Robert Cash, Dan Neil, Rick Goodman, Ryan Thompson, Ernest Williamson, Ernie Williams, Danny Wong, Dave Fox, Danny Gouldenstein, Hank Beards, Billy Banks, Anthony Wilson, Tommy Salads, Fred Neillson, Rich Neilson, Danny Rice * Dan Neilson as Piano Player * Hank Kellyn as Fiddle Solos * Jake Goods as Waiters * Ann Soups as Bar Woman * Tom Grahame as Bar Man * Jane Wess as Waitress * The Sciences: Brian Donaldson, Rick Castle * The Moods: Dave Most, Ken Mann * Dan Pan as Radio Announcers * Danny Lows as TV Reporters * TV Engineers: Jack Summers, Don Lakes * Narrated by: Ted Cochran Productions * Associate Producers: Ulli Lommel, Danny Wise, Jane Kelly * Junior Producer: Albert Thompson, Rick Stands * Line Producer: Andrew G. Lands * Additional Dialogue: Richard Finders Full Motion Video (with Special and Visual Effects) * Visual Effects Supervisor/Lead VFX Artist: Gene Larsen * Full Motion Video 3D/VFX Artist: Robert Alexander * VFX Assistants: Gerry Rosen, Rick Christian * Storyboard Artists: Chris Beckley, Andrew Moods Art & Level Design * Lead Artist: Bruce Johnson * Lead Animator: Douglas Loves * Lead Technical Artist: Matt Looks * Level Designers: Todd Brownies, Jack Browning, Christopher Plummer, Alexander Plumbers Programming & Scripting * Lead Programmer and Game Designer: Takashi Iizuka * Programmers: James Tyler, Steve Taylor, Richard Tyrell, Hank Russell, Rupert W. Holmes, Jack Goose * Scripting Lead: John Nelson * Scripters: Linda Mann, Joe Fisher, Andrew Boss * QA Testers: Sean Gouldman, Eric Sands, Dave Worst Movie and Audio * Boom Operator: Jack Nest * Electrical Engineer: Timothy Williams * Makeup: Amber Arcury * Key Hair: Stefanie Tyler * Original Music Score, Soundtrack Producer and Arrangers: Naofumi Hataya, Jun Senoue * Music Recording Engineer: Al Thompson, Rick Good, Dan Rons * Foley Engineers: Shawn Davis, Jon Clark * Musicians (Rock): Naofumi Hataya (Synthesizer), Jun Senoue (Bass Guitars), Tom Neil (Rhythm Guitars), Rick Mann (Electric Guitars), Andy Nestor (Drums) * Musicians (Jazz): Dave Morgan (Keys), Jack Souls (Trumpets), Dave Minds (Alto Sax), Jack Fish (Trombones), Jack Enemy (Double Bass), Jackie Tongs (Drums) * Musicians (Classical): Jerome Lowenthal (Pianist), Dave Lost (1st Violins), Danny Slicers (2nd Violins), Annie Seas (3rd Violins), Don Letters (1st Violas), Dan Shadows (2nd Violas), Jane Rings (Cellos) * Musicians (Blues): Dave Mann (Organ), Danny Minds (Lead Guitars), Don Heist (Bass Guitars), Danny Surrender (Sax), Johnny Now (Percussion), Dave Sands (Drums) * Musicians (Country): Stephen Feiten (Piano), Tom Souls (Bass Guitars), Dave Seals (Acoustic Guitars), Dan Deep (Electric Guitars), Donald Frost (Steel/Slide Guitars), Dave Lonely (Fiddles), Jack Hearts (Drums) * Sound and Music recorded and mastered at: Teen Wonderful Studios * Costumes: Kish Carter * Script Supervisor: Pamela Ann Berry * Gaffer: Gregory Green * Grips: Ac Yi Macleod, Peter Miller, Bjørn Ottesen, James Vinyard * Clapper/Loader: Jennifer Lee * Camera Logging/EPK: Taylor Barnette * Additional Photography: Doug Vandegrift Jr. * Camera Operators: Don Body, Jane Bees, Rob Larsen * Assistant Cameras: Ronald Rodney, Dave Roreweaks * Props: Dave Gaunlets, Ann Glass * Craft Services: Danny S. Denver, Ann Killers, Ricers Technologies * Caterings: Richard Boss, Ann Maxwell, Dave Fish, Jane Wong, Dancing Horse Eatings * Production Assistants: Rick Ireland * Stunts Choreographer: Christopher W. Schneider, Alexander M. Schultz, Annie Toasts * Stunts: Patrick Goodman, Kenneth Coleman, Jude Daniels, Gregory Thompson * Lead Stunts Choreographer: Andy Graves * Lead Stunts: Annie Stuarts * Stunts Coordinators: Rich Manhole * Lead Extras Stunts: Stuart Williams * Extras Stunts: Max Howards, Danny Sells, Arnold Daniels, Davy Gongs, Danny Sultan, Danny Shock, Dave Silver, Andy Rosen, Jack Kinds, Danny Neils, Daryl Heist, Dan Goods, Dave Mouse, Don Grahams, Dave Gones, Dave Butchers, Tanya Thompson, Andy Naughton, Don Gould, Andy Cocks, Dave Bones, Jack Mess, Don Buhay, Jane Boats, Davvee Blaast * Pupeteering: Don Trash, Ann Tee * Special Effects: Don Free, Ann Flash * Visual Effects: Rich Moen, Ann Lang New York Voice (NYV) * Created by: Dave Storm * Additional 3D: James Henry Big Fish Games * Big Finish Games Media Director: Jack Wong * Teleprompter Operator: Michael Collier * BFG PR: Mason Jones * Armorer: Nyk Fry * Prop Makers: Douglas Vandegrift, Brian Johnson * Prop Master: Courtney Jones, Bobby James * Set Construction: David F. Brown * Stills Photography: Bobby Holmes * BFG Support: Lynne Mangold, Chris Marsland, David Bywater, Claudia Frewin, Alex Teller, Peter Miller * Photo Footages from: Public Domain Images, FlickR from Yahoo! * Video Footages from: BBC, NBC, CBS, ITV * Radio Footage from: BBC Radio * Museums: Museum of the City of New York * Publicity and Marketing: Sega of America, Inc. and Sega Europe, Ltd. * Accountant: Kristin Rasmussen * Documentation/Digital Help: Courtney James * Craft Services: Neil Thompson (Plates and Palates) * Catering: Jill Manfull, Plates & Palates, Red Flame Catering * Transportation: Mason Jones * Director of Business: Ryan Jones * Cars/Automobiles: 1974 Citroën DS, 1974 MG MGB, 1971 Cadillac Eldorado, 1966 Volkswagen Beetle, 1978 Ford Mustang, 1989 Toyota Corolla, 1994 Ford Taurus * Accomodation: Country Inn & Suites, Bountiful Utah * Airports: 1980 McDonnell Douglas DC-10 (from S.F. to N.Y.C.) * Travels: San Francisco International Airport, John F. Kennedy International Airport * Trains: New York City Subway Music Credits * Additional Music: Dave Gong * Additional Music Courtesy of: Sega of America, Inc. and Sega Europe, Ltd. Additional Songs "Animals" * Written and Performed by: Archie Friedman * Copyright 1972 Changes Music * Courtesy of Island Records, Inc. "Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In)" * Written and Performed by: Mickey Newbury * Copyright 1967 Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC * All rights administered by Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC Music Square West, Nashville, TN * Courtesy of RCA Records * Used Permission and Arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Theme from Wing Commander" * Written by: George A. Sanger * Performed by: The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra * Orchestration: Tim Davies * Arranged and Conducted by: Larry Hochman * Copyright 1990 Electronic Arts "Walking on Sunshine" * Written by: Kimberley Rew * Copyright 1985 Waves Music, Ltd. and BBC Music * Performed by: Katrina and the Waves * Courtesy of Capitol Records Sega of America, Inc. * President/CFO/COO: John Cheng * CCO: Hiroyuki Miyazaki * Producer: Samuel Mullen * HR Director: Michelie Whitmere * Senior Producer: Ken Ogasawara, Yasuhiro Neguchi * International Development Director: Patrick Riley * Senior Director Of Development: Todd Hartwig * Design Director: Chris Perter * Development Operations Director: John Merlino * Senior Director Of Marketing: Marcella Churchill * Senior Brand Manager: Judy Gilbertson * Brand Manager: Derrek Peel * Associate Brand Manager: Aaron Webber * Public Relations Manager: Thu Nguyen * Manager Of Media And Events: Teri Higgins * Director Of Creative Services And First Party: Jen Goreling * Senior Graphic Designer: Marco Garcia * Web Manager: Michiael Debbins * Video Production Manager: Carl Somika * Senior Community Manager: Kellie Parker * Community Manager: Julian Mehlfied * Executive VP of Publishing and Strategic Planning: Yusuke Suai * First Party Cooedinator: Andrew Wong * VP of Sales: Keith Gerhardt * Senior Director Of Sales Operations and Adminstration: Laurie Mendez * Director Of Channel Maeketing: Soctt Lambrecht * Senior Operations Specialist: Andy Navarro * Senior Fiance Manager: Kenya Numata * Director Of Business Development And Content: Yumiko Nishi * Director Of Lagal: Liana A. Larson * Legal Counsel: Jerusha Herman * Associate Legal Counsel: Ziv Shmargad * Contracts Adminstrator: Edison Haywood * IT Director: Jake Slagado * Manager - Network Admin and Ops: George Bueno * Development Operations Supervisor: Stephen Akana * Standards Leads: Junior Sison * Hardware Supervisor: Matt Ellison Sega Europe, Ltd. * COO: Jurgen Post * CFO: John Ward * Senior Vice President Business Planning: Tatsuya Shikata * Development Services Sega West Director: Jim Wodds * Head Of Studio Localisation And ESD: Charlie Harris O' Conner * Producer: Teppei Otsuka * Brand Director: David Corless * Marketing Manager: Helen Churchill * Assistant Brand Manger: Colm Bannen * Publishing Manager: Bebby Wertheim * Head Of PR: Kerry Rizze * Head Of Operations: Natalie Fersyth * Director Of Legal And Business Affairs: Nicky Ormrod * Legal Executive: Saad Choudri * Legal Counsel: Daniel Finegold * Head Of Creative Services & Traffic: Jeff Webber * Creative Team Manager: Noud Tepefaere * Digital Traffic And 1st Party Submissions Coordintator: Kamajyet Pansich * Senior Creative Designer: Ranj Vekatia * Creative Artworker: Steve Smith * Head Of Program Office: Mark Le Breton * Submissions Manager: Dave Piher * Process And TCM Manager: Ben Hewell * Head Of QA & Localisation QA: Ghuisam Khan * Production Managers: Teressa Wright, Simon Lawrence * Resource Manager: Ben Jackson * Localisation Manager: Marta Lois Genzalez * Localisation Project Supervisor: Antonella Marras * Lead Translator: Jesus Alvarez * Translators: Daniela Kaynert, Chiara Canu, Gabriel Casas Tajana Nath, Giulia Checchi, Anais Manlaval, Luis J. Paredes, Ronan Salen, Sebastian Salguere, Giuseppe Rosa, Nicole Thomer * Mastering & Equipment Manager: Phil Adams * Senior Mastering Technician: Michael Veness * Assistant Mastering Technician: Paul Hann, Shaun Young * Project Lead: Luke Tarasek * Localisation QA Supervisor: Alessandro Irranca * Localisation QA Team Lead: Pedro Ortega * Localisation Senior Tester: Serenella Grimaldi * Localisation Testers: Alexander Budik, Alexandre Juila, Carina Pamminger, Chrisian Hintze, David Blbao Gonzalez, Endika Posadas, Haren Patel, Hugues Bondoux, Pier Paolo Vittone, Pietro Tria, Rocio Roman, Remain Bevilard, Setphanie Warwick * Compliance Supervisor: Darran Wall * Compliance Coordinator: Mohammed Ajaib * Compliance Senior Technician: Martin Walker * Compliance Technicians: Louis Li, Aaron Wright, Michael Webb * Administration And Finance Coordinator: Chris Bien * QA Adminisrators: Chris Geiles * Equipment & Shift Coordinators: Tony Langan, Chrisitan Bailey Would Like You Thank * Accounting: Don Smilers * Dunsel Manager: Donald Plumbers * Video Editors: John Swanson * Motion Control Platform provided by: Dark Sun Studios, Denver K. Robbins, Jack Robbins * Full Motion Video shot on: Canon C100 * Editing & Digital Composting: Adobe CS6/CC - Premiere Pro & After Effects * 3D Animation and Modeling: 3D Studio Max, Maya, Poser, Element 3D * Audio mixed and mastered with: Dolby Surround * Powered by: Unity * Uses Bink Video by: RAD Video Tools * Special Thanks to Christian Entertainment Network: Marc Cochran * Special Thanks to Big Fish Games: Max Arnold * Extras Thanks to: Gabe Newell, Bill Gates, Tom Kalinske, Jean-Marie Messier, Jude Cole, Michael Morhaime, Steve Meretzky, Ted Turner, Hayao Nakayama, Shigeru Miyamoto, Naoto Oshima, Bill Davis, Chris Christian, Gloria Estefan, Masamitsu "MOO!" Niitani, Russ Ballard, Reuben Morgan * Company Headquarters and Business Thanks to: Turner Entertainment, Co., Nintendo, Maxis, Lucasfilm, MicroProse, Firaxis Games, Sonic Team, Sega, Electronic Arts, RCA, Blizzard Entertainment, Hillsong Music Australia, Capitol Records * Video Game Thanks to: Sonic Adventure * Additional Thanks to: Eric Licoys, Agnes Touraine, Ken Cron, Edwards Zinser, Jay Meschel, Sandy Grunn, Cameron buschardt, Adrian Bourke, John Funnel, Darrius Thompson, Bart Farkas, Wade Farrell, Mike O'Brien, Jeff Strain, Pat Wyatt, Paula Duffy, Danny Kearns, Todd Coyle, Ralph Becker, Eric Schaefer, Scott Boness, Edwin Braun, Ray "Gramps" Chamberlain, Keith Galocy, Lin Kayser, Ivan Kolev, Amir Sinanovic, Shawn Steiner, Kresimir Tkalcec, Scott Petersen, Liam Byrne, Jack Buser, Charlie Brissette, Dave Philipson, Dr. Fred Siciliano, Ms. Ann and Mr. Tommy Sandman, Tom Gates, Michael Latham, Al Nislen, Tom Young, Dave Moore, Tom Neil * Special Thanks to: Dave Gross * Thanks to: Greg Freeman * Very Special Thanks to: Ronald Maltin * http//www.sega.com "We want to extend a very special thanks to all our families. Your never-ending patience and understanding make it all possible. We love you!" * Dolly Grip: Joe Washers * Dedicated in Loving Memory of: Andy Warhol * Executive Producers: Hisao Oguchi, Hajime Satomi Presented by Sega © SEGA